


Caught In The Act

by FangZeronos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampies, F/F, F/M, Fingering, I just wanted to do something more fun this time, Not many with all three, So...this is an unusual threesome, Tit Sucking, at least this time's mentally, eating pussy, exhausted characters, hehehehe, marathon sex sessions, scarring Zuko again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Azula comes back from training with the Kyoshi Warriors, catching her boyfriend and best friend in the middle of a fun time.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Caught In The Act

After an exceptionally long day of training with the Kyoshi Warriors, Azula sighed as she made her way down the hallway to her room. She was in desperate need of a bath and perhaps some hard pounding from her boyfriend. Rubbing her shoulder where she knew a bruise from a hard strike from Tam was forming, the Fire Nation Princess turned the corner to head to her room. As she got closer, she could hear moaning coming from the room.

“Not again,” Azula muttered. She knew her boyfriend was nearly insatiable, having caught him sleeping with the blind girl from the Earth Kingdom on more then one occasion, and even several of the Warriors. Pushing her door open, she shook her head as she saw a naked ass in the air, facing the door.

Sokka moaned as he threaded his hand in black hair, biting his lip. “Fuck…” he moaned, thrusting into the girl’s mouth. “Mai…”

Mai smirked, moaning around Sokka’s cock as her fingers worked her pussy over. She pushed two fingers into herself, her tongue swirling around Sokka.

“Really?” Azula asked, shutting the door before setting her weapons to the side. “Again, Sokka?”

Mai jumped, pulling off of Sokka as the Water Tribe man sat up, both of them looking nervous. “Azula, listen to me—”

“No. Answer me, Sokka. Again?” Azula asked. “I know we agreed you could keep your little harem, but…my best friend?”

Sokka sighed, rubbing his head softly. “This one I can’t really justify,” he said. “I was working with Zuko and Mai came in, asking to talk. Apparently, some of the girls like to talk, and she heard—”

“I heard what the girls are all saying about him. How it doesn’t matter how many of them are on him, he treats them all the same and nobody leaves unsatisfied. I haven’t been laid in months, not since Zuko started sleeping with Suki, and my fingers just aren’t cutting it anymore. So, if you want to get mad and throw me out, do it,” Mai said, standing up and folding her arms under her tits, cocking her hip as she looked at Azula. “What’s it going to be, Azula?”

Azula walked forward, grabbing Mai before kissing her. “You’ve had his cock in your throat. There’s more then enough for us to share,” she said, her hand pushing between the normally stoic girl’s thighs, teasing her pussy. “Get back to blowing him. Let me get ready and I’ll join you both in a minute.”

Mai, having been fully expecting to get incinerated or thrown out naked, was surprised when Azula kissed her. She moaned and felt her knees shake when Azula started teasing her, biting her lip before nodding. She turned back to Sokka, shoving him back down on the bed before she climbed back up and started stroking him again.

“Wait. What the hell is going on?” Sokka asked, watching Azula start stripping out of her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. “Azula?”

“You know my rule, Wolf Tail,” Azula said, tossing the robes to the chair in the corner before she walked over and locked the door. She turned back, watching as Mai started bobbing her head over Sokka’s cock. “I don’t care if you get your jollies, but at least tell me so I don’t walk in on it. Besides, I was going to get you to fuck me into unconsciousness again after today anyway, so this works out. If I have to share you with Mai, I’ll share.” She undid her wraps and tossed them to the side, sliding her hands down her body. “Now, lay back and get ready for your favorite snack.”

Sokka moaned softly, nodding as he put his hand on Mai’s head, fingers threading in her hair. He laid back, watching as Azula straddled his head to face Mai, looking up at her before he wrapped his arm around her thigh and pulled her down, starting to work his tongue into his girlfriend.

“Mmm….right to it,” Azula said, putting her hands on Sokka’s chest and rolling her hips slowly. She looked down at Mai, leaning down and flicking her tongue over what the other woman wasn’t able to swallow, making Sokka moan, the vibrations pushing into her from his tongue. “Mm…you like the taste of his cock, don’t you, Mai?”

Mai moaned and nodded, bobbing her head into Sokka’s lap before she pulled off, gasping for air. “It’s so big. I haven’t had one like this before,” she whispered. “Suki gave _this_ up? Is she an idiot?” Dipping her head back down, she started sucking him off again, her eyes fluttering closed as she did.

Azula chuckled, feeling Sokka’s tongue attacking her clit. “Mmm…she likes ZuZu better, apparently. I guess it had to do with their working at different ends of the world,” she said. “If you really want to feel good, Mai, get up and ride him. He’ll feel better inside of you, I swear.”

Mai nodded, swirling her tongue around Sokka’s tip again. She sat up, licking her lips before she straddled Sokka, watching Azula’s hand grab the cock before she pushed herself down. Mai moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Sokka penetrate her for the first time. “Oh, _Spirits!”_ she moaned, sliding down the shaft. “How…mmm…how do you take him so often?”

“Lots of experience,” Azula said with a smirk, putting her hands on Mai’s shoulders as she felt Sokka’s tongue in her. She rolled her hips, moaning softly before she leaned forward and kissed Mai again, pinching her friend’s nipples. “You look so gorgeous with my boyfriend’s cock in your tight little twat, Mai.”

Mai moaned against Azula’s lip, rolling her hips before starting to move against Sokka who bucked to meet her thrusts. Her eyes fluttered closed, already feeling herself getting close. She moved against Sokka, meeting his thrust as she felt Azula’s fingers trail down her stomach, reaching her clit. Gasping as her friend toyed with her, Mai moaned, rolling her hips.

“She’s already so close, Sokka,” Azula said, rolling her hips against Sokka’s mouth. “And you’re making me get close too, baby. Let’s make this little slut cum and I’ll give you what you want.”

Sokka spelled out “OK” against Azula’s clit, making her laugh and moan at the same time. He moved his hand up and over her thigh, rubbing at her clit as he dipped his tongue back into her, making her roll her hips again. He thrust up into Mai, hearing her gasping in pleasure.

“Oh, shit…” Mai moaned, looking at Azula with a look of pure bliss on her face. She gasped and rolled her hips, feeling Sokka throbbing inside of her. “Azula….oh, fuck!” She screamed out as she came, falling into Azula and panting, feeling Sokka thrusting up faster into her. “Oh, _Spirits…_ it’s too good…”

Azula came a moment later, flooding Sokka’s face before she rolled off of him, letting Mai slide down onto Sokka’s chest. “Feel better, Mai?” she asked, rubbing her friend’s ass before smacking her teasingly, Mai moaning as she did.

“Fuck…I can see….why all the girls are….are after him,” Mai whispered, looking up at Sokka before she kissed him, tasting Azula’s pussy on his face as she did. “Fuck, Sokka…”

“You just did,” Sokka said, moving his hands to Mai’s hips and flipping them. “You want more?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Mai moaned, looking up at Sokka. “I want it…I want you to cum too…”

Sokka smirked, starting to thrust into Mai faster then he did before. He watched her face, snickering to himself as the expert knife thrower arched against him, her legs locking behind his back. “Fuck, your pussy’s so tight.” He laughed as Mai hooked her arms around his neck, rolling her hips into his.

“Shut up. Just _fucking wreck me_ ,” Mai whispered, slamming her lips to Sokka’s and meeting his thrusts.

Azula leaned back against the headboard, watching her boyfriend and friend fuck. She snaked her hand between her legs and teased herself, moaning as she pinched a nipple. “That’s it, Sokka. Fucking pound that little slut. Cum in her like you’ve done to Phuong and half of the Warriors,” she said, her voice low as she started fingering herself.

Mai moaned as Sokka slammed into her, feeling herself cum again. “Fuck…” she moaned. “Sokka…please, cum…I can’t take anymore…”

Sokka didn’t need any more encouragement then that. Grabbing Mai’s hips, he started slamming faster into the other woman, his hips connecting with Mai’s on each movement. As he felt Mai cum around his cock quickly for a third time, he slammed into her and felt himself cum, flooding her with his seed. He pulled out of Mai slowly, hearing her whimper as he did. “Fuck…”

“Holy _fuck,_ Sokka. You really flooded her,” Azula said, getting on her knees and seeing her boyfriend’s cum in her friend. She looked over at Sokka and smirked, seeing his cock was still hard. “Mmm…is that for me?”

“Could be,” Sokka said with a smile. He watched Azula climb on top of Mai, the other woman panting as she looked up at Azula. “Mai, you alright?”

“Mmmm…don’t make me move,” Mai moaned, moving her hand down and rubbing her pussy slowly. “Holy fuck…never been filled like that…”

“Now do you see why this boy fucks half of the Fire Nation?” Azula asked, leaning down and kissing Mai. “Now, lay back and watch him fuck from this angle.”

Sokka rolled his eyes playfully, moving up and sliding into Azula, making his girlfriend moan out. He started moving against her, reaching down and squeezing her tits. “Fuck, I love your pussy, Azula.”

“Oh, fuck…this cock…” Azula moaned. She jumped and gasped as Mai started teasing her clit, feeling the woman’s lips around her nipple. “Mmm…naughty.”

Mai looked up at Azula and cocked an eyebrow. “You just watched me fuck your boyfriend and let him cum in me, and _I’m_ the naughty one? Azula, you need to redefine your standards.” She latched back onto Azula’s tit, moaning as she did.

Sokka kept thrusting into Azula, feeling her rolling her hips against him, trying to coax him into another climax. He wasn’t going to give up, needing to catch Azula up to Mai’s three. He drove into Azula, moving his hand down and teasing her clit with Mai before he took his free hand and smacked her ass, making her jump.

“Do that again, Sokka,” Mai said, looking over Azula’s shoulder. “She looked like she liked that.”

“Oh, she loves it,” Sokka smirked, smacking Azula’s ass again. Her moans grew louder as he did, digging his fingers into the flesh of her ass. “I love spanking this naughty little slut. Don’t you like it, Azula?”

“Mmm….fuck, yes,” Azula moaned, feeling Mai smack her other cheek. “Fuck!”

Sokka laughed, feeling Azula’s pussy tighten around his shaft as Mai kept smacking her ass. “Shit, she’s getting tight. You really like having your ass spanked,” he said. He dug his fingers into her hips, starting to slam faster into his girlfriend.

Between the periodic smacks to her ass, knowing her cheeks would be red after the night was done, and Mai’s teasing of her clit and nipples, as well as feeling Sokka’s cock plunging in and out of her, Azula felt herself starting to come undone. She screamed out as she came again, panting as she locked eyes with Mai who surged up and kissed her. She moaned into Mai’s mouth, struggling to keep herself upright as she felt Sokka pushing deeper into her. “Fuck…”

Sokka groaned, rolling his hips as he slammed into Azula. “Shit…did you just cum, babe?”

Azula moaned, panting and nodding slowly. She pushed her hair out of her face, licking her lips slowly. “Ah….yes…” she whispered. She yelped as Mai smacked her ass again, feeling Sokka slowing down. “No…no don’t stop…” She whimpered as Sokka stopped moving, his hands gripping her hips.

Sokka shifted slowly, laying back and pulling Azula back onto his chest. “Who said I was stopping? I’m just getting a better angle,” he said. He started thrusting faster then before, feeling Azula trying to match his thrusts.

“Fuck!” Azula moaned, panting as her body started tightening up, knowing another climax was quickly coming. “Sokka…oh, fuck!”

Mai smirked, sitting up and resuming her toying of Azula’s clit as she kissed her friend’s throat, nipping as she did. “Make her cum again.”

“Trying,” Sokka groaned, thrusting up faster into Azula. He felt his own climax coming fast, but he wanted to make his girlfriend cum first. He slammed deeper into Azula, his cock throbbing. “Fuck…”

Azula panted, rolling her hips as she felt Sokka and Mai attacking her body. She screamed as she came again, feeling her pussy gush around Sokka’s cock. She felt her eyes fluttering closed, moaning as Sokka kept fucking her. “Shit…” she moaned, her arms falling limp as she fell back against him.

Sokka moaned out as he slammed into Azula one last time, his own climax hitting as he came into her. He panted, his cock sliding out of her slowly. “Holy shit…” he moaned.

Mai smirked, watching Azula panting as Sokka’s cum seeped out of her. “Shit, you really gave it to her.”

“And I can keep going,” Sokka said, his cock throbbing in the cooler air.

Mai smiled, crawling forward and wrapping her lips around the cock, bobbing down and tasting Sokka’s cum and Azula’s pussy. She moaned, looking up at Azula and sliding her fingers into her friend’s pussy.

The rest of the afternoon continued in much the same way, Sokka giving both women nearly endless orgasms. A few times, he was even treated to watching them eating each other out, tasting their own pussies mixed with his cum. As the moon hit its apex over the palace, he felt the two women curl up on either side of him, all three thoroughly exhausted and well-fucked.

Azula looked over at Mai and smiled, reaching out and taking her hand, the assassin threading their fingers together. “Was it as good as you expected, Mai?”

Mai smiled sleepily and nodded. “ _Spirits,_ yes. It was so good. I have never been fucked so hard and so long in my life,” she said, shuddering as Sokka traced over her back. “I’ll be joining in again soon.”

Azula chuckled and nodded, leaning over and kissing Mai. “Here,” she said, sitting up slowly and whimpering, her legs feeling like jelly as she opened her nightstand, taking a vial with pink liquid out. “Drink this. It’ll keep you from getting pregnant.”

Mai nodded, sitting up and taking the vial from Azula before opening it and throwing the contents back, making a face as it hit her tongue. She swallowed and stuck her tongue out at the taste, handing the Princess the vial back. “That’s vile.”

“It may be, but it’s effective. It keeps Nam-Kyu happy that we’re using her stock up. Between me, Phuong, you, Jin, that June woman, Kikki, Kim-Lei, Lei Mei and Wei, we’re all avoiding getting pregnant yet,” Azula said, taking her own vial and setting the empties back in the nightstand before laying back.

“Yeah, I don’t think I could handle that many kids,” Sokka said with a smile, wrapping his arms around the two women as they laid against him again. “I’ll admit, this was fun. I never thought I’d see the two of you go at it.”

“Depending on how good you are, Wolf Tail, that may not be a one time thing,” Azula said, leaning up and kissing Sokka’s cheek.

“Definitely not,” Mai said, kissing Sokka’s other cheek.

A knock sounded on the door as it opened. “Sokka, we talk a—” Zuko said, walking in and stopping dead in his tracks. “What in Sozin’s name is going on in here?!” He saw Azula and Mai sit up in a hurry, both naked and sharing a smile. “My sister and my ex?!”

“You’re sleeping with my ex! Get out, Zuko!” Sokka yelled.

“What are you--!?” Zuko yelled, getting hit in the face by a pillow from Mai.

“Out, Zuko!” Mai yelled, hopping off of the bed and grabbing one of her daggers. “Fire Lord or not, I will throw this at you for just bursting into the room. You’re lucky I don’t anyway. See if Suki wants a cut-off cock.”

Sokka flinched. “Ouch.”

Zuko sighed, shaking his head and backing up. “Just…we’ll talk in the morning, Sokka. Spirits…I cannot unsee this…” He shut the door, groaning as he took off down the hall. “Strike me down right now…”

Mai rolled her eyes, setting the dagger down before climbing back in beside Sokka. “Idiot.”

Sokka chuckled, giving Mai and Azula a squeeze. “He’ll just have to get over it. Besides, I thought you told him we were together?” he asked, looking at Azula.

Azula blushed, her face getting red as she bit her lip. “I…may have only told him I finally had a boyfriend that was treating me right. I kind of…maybe…omitted your name. My mother knows, so does Katara, but I didn’t tell ZuZu.”

“Azula!” Sokka groaned with a snicker. “I may just have to punish you for that.”

Azula smiled, flipping onto her stomach and raising her ass into the air before wiggling her hips. “Come and get it, big boy.”

Sokka laughed, wrapping his arm around Azula and pulling her back down beside them. “Later. Let’s rest before I fuck you both into submission tomorrow.”

“Mmm….sounds like fun to me,” Mai said, closing her eyes.


End file.
